Transcendence
by taitofan
Summary: A small look into the private lives of an angel and a hero, and the intertwining of the two.
1. Epsilon

Transcendence

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi, technical crossbreeding, and slight religious references

Disclaimer: I am not Nintendo, nor am I the creators of Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, or Super Smash Bros. The lack of yaoi in the games should make that obvious.

Author's Note: When Pit was first announced for Brawl, I immediately started brainstorming his soul mate. Link was the first one to spring to mind. The couple became like a disease, hitting me hard and fast. Now it's my OTP! And since no one else will write it, I decided to take the challenge. Please note that Pit wasn't given much of a personality in Kid Icarus, and since I refuse to go by that horrid 80s cartoon, I just used my imagination. Hopefully I've done them justice though, especially since it's my first time writing for either of them. Please give me feedback though, because there are four more sets coming! And as a little note, these themes _aren't_ related to each other.

1sentence challenge: theme set Epsilon

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 09-24-06

* * *

01. Motion 

Link was so caught up in watching Pit go through the graceful motions of his attack that he didn't even notice the arrow until it had it him square in the leg.

02. Cool

Pit watched from the observation deck as Link sent Yoshi flying off the stage with a well-placed bomb, and everyone around him could tell that he was thinking about how cool his boyfriend was.

03. Young

Young Link made gagging noises when he caught his older self and the angelic newcomer making out behind a tree, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd _really_ like that mushy stuff when he grew up.

04. Last

When Zelda dutifully informed her best friend of a certain angel's crush on him, Link wondered why he was always the last one to know these things.

05. Wrong

Pit knew that it was probably wrong—downright sacrilegious in fact—for an angel to fall in love with another male, but when he looked at Link, he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

06. Gentle

Link's hands were deadly when holding a weapon, but when he was exploring Pit's body in the dead of night, there was never a more gentle touch.

07. One

Pit and Marth's gazes met from across the room, each silently promising the other that _he_ would be the one Link noticed in the end.

08. Thousand

There were a thousand words Link could use to describe Pit, but not one on its own seemed to do the boy justice.

09. King

Pit watched Marth flirting with the hero of time, but he wasn't upset—Marth might be a prince, but Pit was the king of Link's heart.

10. Learn

As it turned out, Link hadn't quite mastered his bow and Pit still had a lot to learn about his swordplay, but it was okay—they could teach each other.

11. Blur

The entire thing was a blur—one second Pit was innocently practicing his moves and the next Link had him pinned to a tree and was kissing him soundly.

12. Wait

Link and Pit silently waited together until their next match, simply enjoying the other's company.

13. Change

When Link realized that dropping hints wasn't the best way to get Pit's attention, he changed his tactics—in the end, kissing him out of the blue turned out to be a _much_ better plan.

14. Command

Pit had that ethereal beauty that commanded attention when he walked into a room, and Link most certainly was _not_ immune to his charms.

15. Hold

Pit grabbed hold of a hammer and whacked Marth clear into the sky—that'd teach tiara-boy to flirt with _his_ boyfriend…

16. Need

Pit came to Link's room late one night, need shining clearly in his eyes, and who was Link to say no to such a pretty face?

17. Vision

When Link looked at Pit, the old clichéd phrase "vision of loveliness" immediately came to mind.

18. Attention

Link had to admit, kissing him like that was a _very_ good way for Pit to get his attention.

19. Soul

Some of the humans assumed that by loving Link, another man, Pit was damning his soul to hell—but they weren't angels, so they really had no right to make that assumption.

20. Picture

The girls giggled something about the two of them being "picture perfect"—Link, having known Zelda since childhood, merely rolled his eyes as Pit blushed hotly.

21. Fool

Cheesy, clichéd line or not, Pit simply _had_ to comply when Link whispered in that tacky accent, "Kiss me you fool."

22. Mad

When Pit's eyes watered and he bit his lip in that adorably pathetic manner, Link found it _very_ hard to stay mad at him.

23. Child

"Stop acting like a child Marth; Link is _my_ boyfriend and there's nothing you can do to change that."

24. Now

Pit was right, Link _was_ his boyfriend now, but that didn't mean that Marth had to like it…

25. Shadow

When he smiled softly like that, Link knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Pit more than life itself.

26. Goodbye

Pit dreaded the day the tournament would end and he'd have to say goodbye to the hero who'd captured his heart.

27. Hide

Pit tried to hide under Link's bed sheets, but it didn't much matter since Zelda had already seen them—and she kind of wished those sheets hadn't been there.

28. Fortune

"Oh, come on Pit, I paid a fortune for this!" was to no avail; there was no way Pit was letting Link put _that_ into him.

29. Safe

Pit knew that it would probably be safer to ignore Link and his lofty plans for their future together, but what fun was life without taking a few risks every now and then?

30. Ghost

There was a ghost of a smile on Link's face before he closed the gap between himself and Pit and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

31. Book

The feelings they had for each other could be read like an open book, much to Zelda's amusement and Marth's disappointment.

32. Eye

"Link, my eyes are up here," Pit reprimanded in an amused tone when the Hylian hero's gaze wandered a _bit_ too far down during their conversation.

33. Never

Pit never thought he'd fall in love with anyone, considering his profession and such, so it was no surprise that he was more than a bit confused the first time his heart sped up when he looked at Link.

34. Sing

Jigglypuff's song put Link to sleep, so Pit rolled his eyes and rushed in to save his lover from a pink puffball.

35. Sudden

It wasn't a sudden thing where their eyes met for the first time and they were in love; rather, Link and Pit slowly got to know each other and one day decided that being more than friends sounded like an excellent idea.

36. Stop

Part of Pit's mind yelled "_Stop_!" when Link began disrobing him, but it was quickly overshadowed by the rest of him, which begged and pleaded for the Hylian hero to hurry up.

37. Time

He was the hero of time, he saved the world, he rescued princesses—and now it also seemed that he fell in love with angels.

38. Wash

All of Link's other tunics were in the wash the day he came to his fight dressed in lilac, but that didn't stop Pit from laughing at his flushed lover.

39. Torn

Link's brain was torn between Marth and Pit, the two men who obviously loved him, but his heart only held those feelings for a certain winged boy—now he just had to realize it.

40. History

The last time Link thought he'd found the right guy it ended up being Zelda in disguise, but he didn't think history would repeat itself with Pit.

41. Power

Whatever Link lacked in brute power he made up for in stamina—something Pit learned the hard, though _very_ enjoyable, way.

42. Bother

Though some might find someone falling asleep on their shoulder a bother, Link thought it would be a shame to wake up Pit when he looked _so_ peaceful…

43. God

"Won't your God be upset if you're with another guy?"—probably, Pit figured, but that was just too bad, wasn't it?

44. Wall

Link figured he should concentrate more on the match and less on Pit once he ran headfirst into a wall.

45. Naked

Link hadn't thought that Pit could get anymore angelic than he already was—until he saw him naked that is.

46. Drive

Pit eyed the battlefield wearily as the cars—the words "metal deathtraps" sprung to mind—drove by, but the knowledge that Link would be fighting as his partner made him forget all of his apprehensions and get ready to kick some butt.

47. Harm

It was ironic that Pit had no desire whatsoever to harm Link, considering they _were_ in a battle tournament and whatnot.

48. Precious

Everyone had one precious person in their life that they'd protect under all costs—for Pit, it was a Hylian hero who didn't need any protection, but appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

49. Hunger

Zelda noticed the hunger in Link's eyes every time he looked at Pit, and quite frankly, she thought it was about time he made a move on the angel boy.

50. Believe

"Believe me Marth, if I catch you flirting with Link _one more time_, you'll find that sword of yours shoved up someplace _most_ uncomfortable."


	2. Delta

Transcendence

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for yaoi and technical crossbreeding

Disclaimer: I am not Nintendo, nor am I the creators of Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, or Super Smash Bros. The lack of yaoi in the games should make that obvious.

Author's Note: Part two of this project… I think I'll do the last three as well, sooner or later. Anyways, much more of the same here. Marth wanting in on the action, Pit not letting him, you know. There are a few RoyxZelda hints too, but only if you squint. Some of these are more mature too, but nothing too explicit. Well, have fun and tell me what you think!

1sentence challenge: theme set Delta

Flames do nothing but make me laugh, although I'll listen to any CC you have. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 10-25-06

* * *

01. Air

Pit laughed as he flew high in the air, ignoring Link's demands that he give him back his hat.

02. Apples

"No!" was Link's indignant reply when Pit innocently asked if he could chuck the leftover apples from lunch at Marth's head.

03. Beginning

Link pinned Pit to the ground, not at all caring that they were supposed to be in the middle of a battle, and that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

04. Bugs

"He certainly knows how to bug you," Link said, stating the obvious, after Pit pushed Marth into the Fountain of Dreams.

05. Coffee

Pit spat out the bitter brown liquid, and Link laughed that he'd warned him not to drink it so fast.

06. Dark

Link told his lover about Dark Link and didn't know whether to be offended or not when Pit asked if he was hot too.

07. Despair

He always got this nagging feeling of despair every time he saw that Pit was his next opponent…

08. Doors

Never before had Pit unlocked the door to his heart, but he thought that maybe for Link, he could make an exception.

09. Drink

Pit was making the most _delectable_ noises Link had ever heard, and he drank up ever last one with great pleasure.

10. Duty

He had his duties back at home, and falling in love was only bound to complicate matters when all of this was over, but at the moment, after Link pulled out of him and they lay together in the warm afterglow, he couldn't find the energy to care.

11. Earth

No one else on earth made Pit feel this way, so hopelessly and utterly infatuated, and he had a feeling that no one else ever would.

12. End

Link planned to put an end to this whole messy affair, really he had, but how could anyone expect him to do such a thing when Pit had instantly shoved his tongue down his throat the second he opened his mouth?

13. Fall

Captain Falcon kicked Pit and sent the angel falling off the edge of the battlefield, but seeing as it was a double battle and Samus was already out, Link was then able to whack him off the stage with a baseball bat and no small amount of anger fueling him.

14. Fire

Pit felt like he was on fire, what with all of the intense sensations coursing through his veins, and somehow he just _knew_ that Link's talented hands were the only things that could make him feel this way.

15. Flexible

"You know, Link is _awfully_ flexible," Pit admitted with a seemingly innocent smile, if only to see Marth's face turn various shades of red from a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and pure arousal.

16. Flying

Pit was thrown into the Fountain of Dreams and was soaking wet when he pulled himself out; Roy and Zelda took advantage of the angel's drooling boyfriend and sent Link flying off the stage before he knew what hit him.

17. Food

Food was best served, in Link's opinion, in the presence of his angelic lover; if it just so happened to be served on said lover's naked body, well, all the better.

18. Foot

Pit couldn't help but chuckle when he saw a foot-long hotdog for the first time, and Link was rather proud that his boyfriend had understood the sexual connotations the food's name held.

19. Grave

The moment he saw Pit's grave expression he knew something was _terribly_ wrong, so he held the boy close and allowed him to let the out pain.

20. Green

Link was glad that his green tunic was finally repaired, because if Pit made anymore cracks about his lavender one, he swore, lover or not, he was gonna get his bow shoved _right up his_—

21. Head

Zelda tried her best to console her best friend's younger self as he muttered something about _Link_, _Pit_, and _head_, and when Roy burst out laughing at the boy walking in on _that_, she only rolled her eyes and ignored him.

22. Hollow

As Link lay unconscious in the infirmary after a hard bump to the head, Pit felt horribly hollow and prayed that his lover would be okay.

23. Honor

Really, it was a matter of honor that caused him to pick up the hammer bash the hell out of the two pink puffballs who had dared to hurt _his_ boyfriend, and no matter how many times Pit told him it was _just a game_, Link refused to relent.

24. Hope

Marth sulked as Link attempted to lick the back of Pit's throat, finally accepting that he'd lost, but still hoping that he could convince them to have a threesome sometime.

25. Light

No matter how dark the future seemed, one smile from Pit and the light was instantly back in Link's life.

26. Lost

"We lost," Link stated the obvious, but seeing as this gave them the rest of the afternoon off, Pit didn't really care.

27. Metal

Link came up against his next opponent and cursed enough to make a sailor blush when it turned out to be Metal Pit.

28. New

Pit made the most _alluring_ sounds when they made love, and Link always took great pleasure in find new ways to make him whimper.

29. Old

Young Link looked at his older self flirting shamelessly with Pit and shook his head; he _never_ wanted to grow up…

30. Peace

The peace and quiet was broken but the moans coming from the other side of the wall, and Marth didn't know whether to be turned on or jealous as hell knowing that it was Link and Pit over there.

31. Poison

Link's love was like poison—the kind that you tasted once and were hopelessly addicted to for the rest of eternity.

32. Pretty

There was no getting around it—Pit was downright _pretty_, and Link took every opportunity to brag about having a boyfriend who was prettier than any girl there.

33. Rain

The rain cancelled the day's matches, so Link and Pit celebrated their day off by staying in bed together.

34. Regret

Sometimes Pit wondered if Link ever regretted turning down Marth, but then he kissed him and all of his worries washed away.

35. Roses

Roses weren't really either of their styles, but when Link presented his boyfriend with one "just because," Pit suddenly decided that he liked the flower a _lot_.

36. Secret

They couldn't have kept their relationship a secret even if they'd wanted too—Zelda was just too nosy for her own good sometimes, and they would have been outed before the week was through.

37. Snakes

Pit blushed as Link's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close, not because this was anything _new_, but because Zelda and Peach were watching and giggling about how cute they were.

38. Snow

Pit shivered and huddled closer to Link as they readied themselves for their match against the Ice Climbers—his attire was _not_ fit for the snow.

39. Solid

Link appreciated Pit showing him what flying was like, but he was still deliriously happy when his feet landed on solid ground.

40. Spring

"He just got laid," Roy whispered to a giggling Zelda as Link walked by with a spring in his step, Pit limping slightly a few steps behind him.

41. Stable

Things had _never_ been stable in Link's life, but more than anything, he hoped that Pit would remain a permanent part of his existence.

42. Strange

Pit held up the strange garment in his hands and gave his lover a look that clearly wondered if Link _honestly_ expected him to wear this thing.

43. Summer

The summer's rays shown down upon them, and Link couldn't help but think naughty thoughts when Pit innocently asked if he'd help him put on sunscreen.

44. Taboo

Being a gay was most certainly taboo as far as angels were concerned, but hey, at least he and Link weren't related or anything.

45. Ugly

Pit tended to an ugly cut on Link's arm, ignoring the hero's protest that it was nothing to worry about, since he _knew_ that Link would do the same to him.

46. War

A war raged on within him—his mind said that falling for the handsome hero was a bad idea, but his heart and hormones insisted that not only was it a good idea, it was the best idea he'd _ever_ had.

47. Water

The warm water coursed over their bodies, though it was nothing compared to the heat lurking just under their skin, and Link and Pit both knew that they'd never be able to take a shower without remembering this day ever again.

48. Welcome

"Welcome home," Link whispered as Pit's eyes widened at the sight of Hyrule, and any doubts he once had about the arrangement immediately vanished.

49. Winter

Neither had to deal with harsh winters in their homelands, so when they had to face each other at Infinite Glacier, they blamed their lack of enthusiasm on the cold.

50. Wood

Pit knew that Link could beat Yoshi no problem, but still, knocking on wood before the match certainly couldn't _hurt_…


End file.
